Nous réapprendrons ensemble
by DeathWings97
Summary: Natsu l'avait sauvé tant de fois ... Mais lorsque c'est lui qui a besoin d'aide, Lucy est prête à tout pour le sauver, même à se briser.
1. Chapter 1

Aux yeux de la guilde, Natsu n'étais qu'un membre turbulant comme un autre. Aux yeux de Lucy, il était un héros. Il avait sauvé tellement des leurs avec le sourire et l'obstination qui lui était propre. Et c'était pour cela qu'un tourbillon de sentiment l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Des rougeurs naissaient sur ces joues à chaque fois que Happy chantonnait "c'est beau l'amouuuuur". Parce que c'était vrai, elle aimait Natsu et son côté immature. Elle aimait Natsu et son sourire joyeux. Elle aimait Natsu et sa loyauté sans faille. Mais Natsu était parti en mission, sans elle. Il voulait la protéger et ce travail était trop dangereux. Alors la jeune femme restait à la guilde, accoudée au bar en attendant qu'il revienne, fixant la porte.

\- Tu as finis Lucy ? demanda Mirajane en souriant

La blonde hocha la tête et demanda un autre verre à la barmaid qui le lui servit. Finalement, Lucy tourna ses yeux noisettes vers son amie :

\- Il aurait dû rentrer il y a trois jours ... soupira-t-elle

La tristesse lui étreignait le coeur alors qu'elle s'imaginait les pires scénarios. Même son roman portant sur ses aventures à la guilde ne parlait plus que de son inquiétude pour le chasseur de dragon aux cheveux roses et sa petite boule de poil bleues. Elle ne parvenait pas à le sortir de sa tête. À ses côtés, Reby posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie, un sourire rassurant sur le visage.

\- Il s'est sûrement perdu parmi tout les trains qu'il devait prendre ! Ne t'inquiète pas et pense plutôt à ton loyer !

Lucy soupira de nouveau. Son amie avait raison. La logeuse lui réclamait son argent. Il fallait qu'elle fasse une mission ! Demain, la jeune femme s'en trouverait une. Elle finit son verre et salua ses amies avant de quitter la guilde. Dehors, la nuit était tombée et les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel. Lucy sauta sur la berge, avançant en équilibre, bras écartés comme à son habitude. Personne ne s'inquiétait pour Natsu, hormis elle. Cela signifiait que tout allait bien non ? La jeune femme entra chez-elle, lançant ses affaires à la volée. Même les visites surprises de Natsu lui manquaient.

\- Louchy ? demanda une petite voix

La constelationniste se retourna, un immense sourire sur le visage qui disparut lorsqu'elle aperçut Happy, du sang séché maculant son pelage bleu. Il semblait dévasté. Vacillant, Lucy s'approcha de lui, le coeur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Sa voix trahissait sa panique. L'exceed baissa la tête, les yeux remplis de larmes. C'était de sa faute.

\- Natsu est danger. Il ... il va ... je ... On doit le sauver Lucy !

Il pleurait, plongeant Lucy dans la panique. Son coeur s'affolait. D'un geste, elle saisit ses Clés magiques et enfila sa veste.

\- Montre moi où il est ! déclara-t-elle, determinée

Happy écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête.

\- Non, c'est trop dangereux. Il faut aller chercher Erza et Grey ...

\- On a pas le temps ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

Natsu l'avait sauvé à maintes reprises, à son tour maintenant ! Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser aux mains d'un psychopate sans rien faire. Quitte à y laisser la vie, elle le sauverait !

Entravé. Pieds et poings liés. Suspendu au dessus du sol. Natsu ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Du sang séché collait sur son torse nu et ses jambes. Il souffrait. Sa mission était un échec. Il n'était pas parvenu à arrêter le mage qui terrorisait un petit village. Pire même ! Il s'était fait capturer par ce type qui le torturait pour son plaisir sadique. Mais Happy était sauf, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Et la douleur physique ne valait rien face à celle qu'il ressentait en l'absence de Lucy. Le jeune homme se félicitait qu'elle ne soit pas venu. Il n'aurait pas supporté de la voir souffrir dans les griffes de ce barbare. Car la seule chose qui l'aidait à tenir, c'était les souvenirs de Lucy. Elle était son rayon de soleil. Il l'entendait ... oui ! Il aurait reconnu sa voix entre mille entremêlées ! Elle était là ! La peur lui glaça le sang, l'horreur peignit ses traits et Natsu pria pour que ce ne soit qu'une hallicination de son esprit brisée. Puis elle apparut, ouvrant la porte. Ses magnifiques yeux noisette s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle le vit.

\- Natsu ... murmura-t-elle

Le jeune homme se débatit, la panique nouant son ventre.

\- Va-t-en ! Laisse moi et sauve ta peau !

\- Non ! Je suis venu te sauver.

\- Comme c'est touchant ... ricana une voix aux accents ironique.

Natsu cessa de bouger. Il était de retour ... et Lucy qui se trouvait là, avec lui. Non ! Il ne pouvait accepter cette situation mais sa magie ne voulait pas sortir. Alors que la jeune femme dégainait ses Clés magique comme une arme, faisant ricaner le mage. Son visage trahissait sa colère :

\- Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait ! s'exclama-t-elle

Et l'autre riait encore lorsqu'elle invoqua Loki. Il se fichait d'elle et de ses pouvoirs. Il se moquait de sa bravour et de sa témérité. Et Natsu maudissait sa stupidité. Elle se battait pour lui ! Au corps à corps, parfois. Lucy encaissait les coups et les rendait. Pour Natsu. Pour le venger. Il se débattait, sentant la rage grandir pour chaque coup que Lucy recevait. Et une flamme naquit sur son poing, brulant les cordes qui lui entaillaient la peau. Une énergie nouvelle lui donnait des forces pour se battre, pour protéger Lucy. Celle-ci, vaillament, invoquait le plus d'esprits possibles. Son souffle s'épuisait à mesure qu'elle utilisait sa magie. Celle de l'homme en face la frappa de plein fouet. La jeune femme fut projetée contre un mur. Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa alors que son corps glissait sur le sol. L'homme s'approcha d'elle, un rictus maléfique sur le visage. Il allait la tuer sous les yeux de l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimait. Lucy le fixa, paniquée. Non ! Elle était venue sauver Natsu ! Esquissant une grimace de douleur, elle se releva. Il ne lui restait qu'un seul esprit présent, trop sonné pour repartir et son arme. La jeune femme saisit le manche de la hache de Taurus alors que Natsu tentait encore de se détacher, appelant ses flammes qui refusaient de naître. L'arme était lourde mais la constelationniste la levait quand même. Elle était prête à tout pour protéger Natsu.

\- Je le sauverais.

D'un gest sec, elle l'abatit, coupant le mage en deux, le tuant. Natsu écarquilla les yeux alors que Lucy, haletante, se tournait vers lui. L'horreur brillait au fond de ses yeux noisettes alors qu'elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle avait fait. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, ses forces l'abandonnèrent et elle tomba à genou.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? murmura-t-elle

Elle fixait Natsu, craignant qu'il ne la rejette, qu'il ne la haïsse pour ce qu'elle venait de faire. Incapable de croire ce qu'elle venait de faire, Lucy fixait ses mains avant d'enfouir son visage dedans, le sans maculant ses vêtements.

\- Je suis un monstre ...

Tremblante, des sanglots secouait son corps. Natsu ne supportait pas de la voir dans cet état. Elle avait fait ça pour le sauvef et voilà ce qu'elle récoltait ... la culpabilité nouait son estomac. Il parvint à se détacher, tombant au sol avant de ramper jusqu'à son amie. Il l'enlaça, lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Ce n'était pas sa faute.

\- J'ai tuée quelqu'un ...

\- Je sais mais il t'aurait tué. Ça va aller ma Lucy. Je suis là !

Le savoir à ses côtés l'apaisa. Ils surmonteraient tout ça. Lui réaprendrait à utiliser sa magie malmenée par la torture et elle, elle tenterait de se pardonner pour son crime. Natsu et Lucy étaient ensemble, ils s'étaient retrouvés. Et plus jamais, ils ne se quitteraient.


	2. Chapter 2

Il manquait quelque chose à cette bagarre, il manquait une étincelle brûlante, il manquait les flammes de Natsu et les rires de Lucy. Pourtant, tout était réuni pour que les deux se joignent à la bataille présente, sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas là, ni l'un ni l'autre. Le chasseur de dragon de feu avait disparu alors qu'il aurait dû revenir depuis une semaine et la constellationniste, s'inquiétant pour lui, était partie à sa recherche. Ils avaient tous deux disparu, laissant la guilde en émoi. Mirajane observait la bagarre sans parvenir à en éprouver des rires et de la joie. Les mains posées bien à plat sur le comptoir, elle refoulait les larmes qui la menaçaient. Comment pourrait-elle observer ses amis se battre alors qu'il en manquait deux à l'appel. Assit sur la rambarde dur premier étage, Makarov, inquiet, fixait les doubles portes de la guilde dans l'espoir de les voir s'ouvrir sur les deux amis qui riraient. Il espérait que la disparition de Natsu était dû à sa maladresse, qu'il s'était seulement trompé de train et que Lucy l'avait trouvé pour le ramener dans le bon véhicule. Et ils passeraient les portes, accompagné de Happy qui se moqueraient allègrement de la jeune blonde. Encore quelques jours et il enverrait Grey et Erza à leur recherche. Ses enfants étaient en danger, il pouvait le sentir au plus profond de ses entrailles mais il ne voulait pas que deux autres de ses fées disparaissent parce qu'ils ne savaient pas où chercher. Mieux valait attendre, encore quelques jours, et ensuite seulement, Grey et Erza partirait à leur recherche. Les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent. Le cœur de Mirajane rata un battement alors qu'elle se redressait subitement en essuyant discrètement les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Elle espérait voir Natsu, Lucy et Happy jaillirent de cette grande lumière. Il n'y avait que Kanna qui s'en venait boire en rentrant de mission. La barmaid soupira en s'affaissant légèrement. Ils n'étaient toujours pas rentré. Reviendraient-ils un jour ?

Ni Natsu ni Happy ni Lucy ne parlaient. Le jeune homme dormait, allongé à même les planches de bois qui faisaient le sol alors que le chat, roulé en boule à ses côté, observait la constellationniste. L'odeur de mort envahissait l'espace mais Lucy ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à regarder en direction du cadavre coupé en deux. Elle s'en voulait tellement. La vie était bien trop précieuse pour qu'elle se permette de l'arracher. Doucement, à l'aide d'un tissu imbibé d'eau, la jeune femme tentait de soigner son ami. Il ne saignait plus, mais le sang séché collait sa peau alors que ses plaies se refermaient lentement. Il souffrait le martyre lorsqu'il se réveillait, parvenant à peine à tenir debout mais Lucy ne pouvait plus supporter la situation. Elle haïssait la maison dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Natsu avait été torturé dans cet endroit, au point de perdre ce qui faisait de lui un mage, au point de perdre l'usage de ses pouvoirs. La jeune femme avait tué dans cet endroit et le cadavre, la preuve de son crime se décomposait lentement sur le plancher, pourrissant l'atmosphère de son infâme odeur de mort. La visions rendue floue par les larmes, la jeune femme ne parvenait plus à voir ce qu'elle faisait. Elle s'écroula sur le torse de son ami, le réveillant par ses pleurs. Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux, une grimace douloureuse se peignit sur son visage. Lentement, il leva la main pour la poser sur la tête de son amie, caressant doucement les cheveux blonds en déglutissant.

\- Qu'est-ce ... se passe ?

La voix rauque fit relever la tête de la jeune femme. Elle plongea les yeux dans ceux du jeune homme et y lut une douleur pure qui comprima son cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander de quitter cet endroit alors qu'il souffrait tant rien qu'en étant immobile mais les mots passèrent sa gorge nouée et ses lèvres pour envahir la pièce.

\- Je veux partir d'ici, murmura-t-elle.

Elle coula un regard vers le corps du mage coupé en deux , soudain parcouru d'un frisson d'effroi. C'était elle qui l'avait tué. C'était elle qui avait coupé cet homme en deux. Malgré ce qu'il avait fait à Natsu, il ne méritait pas de mourir. Lucy pensait que chaque homme était bon, quelque part, loin sous la crasse et ceux qui commettaient des crimes devait être jugé mais elle, elle avait tué un homme sans autre forme de procès, coupé en deux comme s'il ne valait rien. La vue du corps l'obsédait, la jeune femme ne parvenait pas à l'oublier. Il était sous ses yeux, il était dans sa tête, et sa présence était dans son dos. Natsu passa un doigt sous le menton de la blonde, l'obligeant à relever la tête vers lui. Il observa son visage. Elle avait les traits tirés et de gros cernes violets maquillaient ses yeux.

\- Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules en baissant les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas que son ami la voit dans un tel état, elle ne voulait pas lui ajouter encore plus de poids sur ses épaules.

\- Quelques jours, pourquoi ?

\- Depuis que ...

\- Oui, et alors ?

Abruptement coupé, Natsu l'observa encore, passant douloureusement son bras autour des épaules de son amie pour la serrer contre lui. Lucy ne voulait pas qu'on parle de son crime. Il était déjà bien trop présent dans son esprit sans qu'elle ai en plus besoin qu'on lui rappelle.

\- Nous partirons demain, fit-il.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui. La peur se lisait dedans. Natsu sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état. Elle secoua la tête, arguant qu'il devait encore se reposer et qu'il ne pouvait pas voyager mais le jeune homme n'en démordait pas. Il était prêt à souffrir pour que Lucy aille bien. Il voulait rentre à la guilde, retrouver ses amis de Fairy Tail et tout faire pour que son amie soit en bonne santé. Il ne voulait plus la voir aussi fatiguée et apeurée, il ne voulait plus voir les larmes dans les yeux de Happy seulement ... Il ne pouvait plus utiliser sa magie. Sa seule fierté, son pouvoir, ce qui payait son loyer, envolé ! Il ne pouvait plus faire apparaître la moindre étincelle, pas même diffuser de la chaleur. Il était maintenant impuissant, incapable de protéger ses amis mais il préférait encore mourir plutôt que de le dire. Lucy et Happy n'avaient pas à porter son fardeau. La jeune femme reposa sa tête sur le torse de son ami, le remerciant intérieurement et s'en voulant toujours plus de lui imposer plus de souffrance. Le mage de feu porta son attention vers le plafond, observant les carreaux tâchés de sang. _Mon sang ..._ Il avait entraîné Happy dans un traquenard, il avait laissé Lucy tuer pour le protéger, il ne se pardonnerait jamais ces deux bavures. Maintenant, Natsu ferait tout pour les protéger, tout pour retrouver ses pouvoirs.

 **Un de mes lecteurs m'avait suggéré l'idée d'une suite. J'espère que tu vas la lire, d'ailleurs, et surtout, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire. J'ai enfin trouver de l'inspiration pour les aventures de ce petit couple qui en voit de toutes les couleurs mais du coup, le titre ne me plaît plus vraiment !**

 **Si vous avez des idées, je suis à l'écoute :)**

 **Bises**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Les deux silhouettes vêtues de capes noires se soutenaient mutuellement, appuyés l'une sur l'autre. Ils marchaient au milieu des passants indifférents, gagnant la gare en boitillant. Quelques passants coulaient vers eux des regards apitoyés, cherchant à comprendre qui s'appuyait sur qui sans y parvenir. Les deux silhouettes, l'une plus petite que l'autre, les bras autour du corps de l'autre, tentait de s'accrocher pour ne pas tomber tout en essayant d'aider à marcher. Un chat bleu flottait à leur côté, tête basse, les yeux noyés de larmes. Rapidement, les gens détournaient le regard, gênés par cette tristesse. Ils préféraient fermer les yeux plutôt que d'aller les aider. Les deux silhouettes et le chat gagnèrent la gare tant bien que mal, appuyés l'une sur l'autre. Ils ne parlaient pas, n'échangeaient pas un mot mais une fois assit, ils échangèrent un regard douloureux et intense. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Ils enlevèrent leurs capuche. Lucy souriait sans y croire, un sourire factice pour rassurer Natsu qui souriait, tout aussi faux. Ils faisaient croire à l'autre qu'ils allaient bien mais aucun n'était dupe. Des cernes violets entouraient leurs yeux, la fatigue et la souffrance voilaient leurs regards. Ils allaient mal mais ils ne voulaient pas que l'autre porte cette douleur à leur place. C'était leur fardeau et le partager n'était pas une option.

Makarov se tenait sur la rambarde, au premier étage de la guilde de Fairy Tail. Il observait les mages qui lui rendaient son regard, anxieux. Tous savaient qu'il allait s'apprêter à parler de Natsu, Happy et Lucy et personne ne le voulait. Tant qu'aucun mot à leur sujet n'était prononcé, ils pouvaient encore croire que tout allait bien pour eux. Mirajane tentait même de se convaincre qu'ils étaient parti en escapade amoureux, se rendant soudain compte qu'ils s'aimaient plus que tout mais personne n'y croyait. Ils maintenaient juste une illusion mais voir Makarov perché là-haut, prêt à leur parler de trois membres disparut les prenait à la gorge. Ils avaient l'impression d'étouffer. Le maître de la guilde tentait de garder un visage calme mais il peinait à refouler ses larmes. L'appréhension gonflait son cœur. Au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, les portes de la guilde s'ouvrit. Les mages se retournèrent vers la vive lumière qui s'échappait des portes, cherchant à découvrir l'identité des deux silhouettes en contre-jour qui entraient. Ils remarquèrent que les deux personnes se soutenaient mutuellement. Le cœur de Mirajane rata un battement. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir leur visage pour les reconnaître, elle ressentait leur présence. Des larmes de joies s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Les portes se refermèrent derrière les nouveaux venus. Happy, jusqu'à alors caché dans leur dos, apparut, s'asseyant sur une table. Natsu et Lucy retirèrent leur capuche, montrant leur visage grave. Ils ne souriaient pas, faisant perdre leur joie à tous les membres de la guilde. Makarov sauta au bas de la rambarde du premier étage, atterrissant sur le bar qu'il quitta rapidement pour rejoindre ses deux membres qui avaient disparu. Ils semblait tous trois fatigués, comme s'ils n'avaient plus dormi depuis des semaines ce qui était probablement le cas.

\- Natsu ? Lucy ? Tout va bien ? Happy, pourquoi ne dis-tu rien ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Lucy ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais avant de prononcer le moindre mot, elle porta la main à son front, les sourcils froncés. La tête lui tournait, contrecoup des ours sans dormir et de l'émotion violente qui l'avait assaillit lorsqu'elle était rentrée enfin chez-elle. Des points noirs dansèrent devant ses yeux, son souffle se fit haletant tandis qu'elle s'asseyait, incapable de parler. Natsu, les yeux baissés vers le sol, devait prendre la relève. Personne ne parlait, même Makarov, pourtant torturer par des milliers de questions se taisaient pour les laisser parler lorsqu'ils en auraient envie. La gorge nouée, la mage de feu commença son récit.

\- J'étais parti en mission avec Happy pour arrêter un mage qui kidnappait des gens mais j'ai ... échoué à le vaincre et je me suis retrouvé à sa merci.

Il serra les poings, fermant les yeux tandis que les images violentes de sa captivité lui revenait en mémoire. Il se souvenait de la douleur, torturé par son propre feu, par des brûlures et des lames, du rire de ce mage sadique.

\- Il m'a torturé, murmura-t-il. Happy est parti chercher quelqu'un pour me sauver et c'est Lucy qui est venu.

Il coula un regard vers la jeune femme assise sur sa chaise, une main posée sur sa poitrine comme si cela ralentirait son souffle mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle continuait d'étouffer d'émotions, assaillies par ses propres souvenirs. Natsu avança doucement la main vers elle, la posant sur son épaule. Son cœur ralentit ses battements, lentement et elle serra cette main bienfaisante sur elle.

\- Mais pour me sauver elle a ...

Il déglutit, incapable de continuer à parler. Lucy prit la relève, inspirant longuement pour se donner du courage. Les membres de Fairy Tail ne tuaient pas, jamais. La mage craignait de devoir quitter la guilde à cause de ce crime qui l'empêchait de dormir. Elle ne pourrait jamais le supporter, la guilde lui ayant apporté la famille unie et sacrée qu'elle n'avait jamais connu.

\- Je l'ai tué, murmura-t-elle. J'ai prit l'arme de Taurus qui était trop assommé pour rentrer dans le monde des esprits et j'ai frappé ...

A son tour, elle ferma les yeux pour repousser au plus profond d'elle l'image de ce mage coupé en deux, le sang qui l'éclaboussait et l'odeur de décomposition qui les avait accompagné pendant tout le temps où Natsu avait été trop faible pour marcher. Les yeux s'écarquillèrent, les membres de la guilde se mirent à chuchoter, commentant cette révélation surprenant. Derrière ses paupières closes, Lucy sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Happy se glissa entre ses bras. Il lui montrait son soutient, il était là pour elle. Sur son épaule, les doigts de Natsu se firent plus pressant. Lui aussi était là, lui il comprenait qu'elle avait dû faire ça pour le sauver. Makarov les observait, incapable de savoir quoi dire. Il était muet, pour la première fois, ne sachant comment les rassurer ni ce qu'il devait faire. Natsu reprit la parole pour lâcher, enfin, la dernière information importante de cette mission :

\- A cause de ce mage, j'ai perdu ma magie.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit à l'intérieur de la guilde tandis que résonnait encore le murmure douloureux de la voix du jeune homme. Il n'était plus un mage, il n'avait plus le droit de porter la marque de sa famille. Comment ferait-il sans eux ? Ils étaient sa famille, son soutient, ses amis. Ils étaient tout pour lui, son univers, et les quitter lui était intolérable mais il n'était plus un mage et ne pouvait donc pas faire partie d'une guilde de magicien.

\- Venez dans mon bureau, souffla Makarov, nous allons parler de tout cela.

Comme des automates, Lucy, Natsu et Happy suivirent le maître de la guide. Lorsque la porte de son bureau se referma, les conversations reprirent dans l'auberge, chacun parlant en même temps, craignant de ne pas avoir le temps de dire ce qu'il avait à dire, craignant de ne pas pouvoir faire entendre son avis. Mirajane observait les portes sans dire un mot. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Natsu et Lucy faisaient parti de la guilde, ils ne pouvaient pas la quitter mais Natsu n'avait plus de pouvoir et Lucy avait tué quelqu'un. Qu'allait-il se passer pour eux maintenant ?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

La tension, la peur et la tristesse régnaient dans l'étroit bureau de Makarov. Assit sur les genoux de Lucy, Happy observait le maître de la guilde alors que la blonde et Natsu fuyaient son regard. Le petit homme ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était blessé par les même plaies que sa guilde. Le vécu des deux mages en face de lui le touchait profondément et cela n'aidait pas à prendre une décision. Celle-ci allait être difficile pour tout le monde. Aucune solution n'était juste. Le maître de Fairy Tail avait en face de lui deux enfants brisés. L'une avait tué et cela la rongeait comme un acide. L'autre avait perdu sa magie et n'était pas parvenu à protéger son amie. Makarov voyait, ressentait, connaissait la moindre douleur des deux mages mais ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait pas les mots pour les rassurer. Il n'avait rien pour leur donner de l'espoir car la seule façon qu'ils avaient de se reconstruire était de partir, quitter la guilde et réapprendre à se faire confiance, réapprendre à vivre et cela, personne ne pouvait le faire à leur place. Le maître retint un soupir. Il était inutile d'ajouter sa propre culpabilité aux poids que portaient déjà Natsu et Lucy sur leurs frêles épaules.

\- J'ai beau réfléchir, aucune solution juste et sans douleur ne m'apparaît. Si j'en avais les moyens, je vous sauverais, je vous libérerais du poids qui pèse sur vous et le prendrais mais je n'en ai pas le pouvoir, personne ne l'a.

Les deux mages hochèrent la tête de concert. Ils connaissaient déjà l'issu de cet entretien mais la douleur de ce qu'ils avaient vécu était tellement forte qu'elle les anesthésiait. Ils ne ressentaient plus cela que comme une légère piqure sur leurs bras, une douleur anodine alors que Makarov avait l'impression que son cœur était parti de sa poitrine. Il angoissait, voulait partir loin de ce bureau et de ses responsabilités, de la douleur, de la tristesse, de la tension. Peut-être était-il trop vieux pour supporter voir ses enfants souffrir ? Il se sentait fatigué et faible mais savait pourtant qu'il ne renoncerait jamais à son rôle de maître de la guilde. Il était bien trop impliqué dans la vie de ceux qu'ils considéraient comme ses enfants pour se débiner aujourd'hui.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous quittiez la guilde, souffle-t-il.

\- Mais on le doit, rétorqua Lucy.

L'intonation douloureuse dans sa voix acheva Makarov qui ne put qu'acquiescer, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester. Qu'est-ce qu'une guilde magicienne ferait d'un mage sans magie ? Que ferait Fairy Tail si deux de ses membres ne pouvaient plus partir en mission ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas viré de la guilde, ajouta cependant Makarov.

Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à les faire partir, il ne pouvait pas les obliger à effacer leurs marques. Ils ne le méritaient pas, étant seulement les victimes d'un mage sadique.

\- Vous pourrez toujours y entrer, vous arborerez toujours notre symbole mais vous n'aurez plus le droit de faire des missions et cela tant que vous n'aurez pas réussis à vous reconstruire. Vous allez devoir apprendre à vivre de nouveau, apprendre à aller mieux. Toi Natsu, tu vas devoir retrouver ta magie. Toi Lucy, tu vas devoir te pardonner. Cela prendre du temps, cela sera extrêmement douloureux mais vous devez en passer par là. J'espère que vous comprenez ...

Il se tut, observant les deux jeunes qui relevaient la tête vers lui. Dans leur regard vide ne luisait que la douleur pure. Les débris de leur âme écorchaient leur esprit et cela ne pouvait en être autrement. Ils savaient que c'était mieux pour eux de ne plus faire de mission. Si Natsu ne pouvait effectivement plus utiliser sa magie, Lucy ne le désirait plus, ayant utilisé la hache de Taurus pour tuer le mage noir. Les deux mages hochèrent lentement la tête. Bien sûr qu'ils comprenaient, et ils savaient que c'était mieux ainsi. En silence, ils se levèrent, quittant Makarov qui les regarda. Il cherchait quelque chose à dire, n'importe quoi pour les rassurer, leur expliquer qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de mal, qu'ils étaient des victimes et que tout irait pour eux une fois qu'ils l'auraient comprit, que la guilde était là pour les soutenir, qu'ils en faisaient toujours parti, qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et ne le serait jamais mais la boule dans sa gorge l'empêchait de parler. Les larmes lui montaient inexorablement aux yeux et, seul dans son bureau, il se laissa finalement aller.

La salle principale de la guilde était silencieuse. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, tous les membres s'étaient tu, attendant le verdict, de savoir ce qui allait se passer pour Natsu et Lucy. Ces derniers, têtes basses, la blonde tenant Happy dans ses bras, ne dirent pas un mot. Ils portaient en eux les stigmates d'horreurs vécu et le poids sur leurs épaules était presque visible tant il était immense. Au bord des larmes, Mirajane s'approcha d'eux, sans pour autant oser les toucher. Elle craignait leur réaction, qu'ils ne la rejettent et préférait se tenir loin plutôt que de les offenser.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

La barmaid savait déjà que Makarov avait été clément. Il ne pouvait pas les avoir renvoyé, tenant bien trop à eux et surtout sachant qu'ils n'étaient que des victimes se croyant coupables. Il n'avait sûrement pas voulu augmenter le poids sur leurs épaules mais ne pouvait pas pour autant leur permettre de faire de nouvelles missions. Natsu haussa les épaules, Lucy ne réagit pas plus. Elle se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir payer son loyer si elle ne faisait plus de mission.

\- Lucy ? demanda Erza.

La jeune femme releva la tête, affichant un pauvre sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant, peu désireuse d'augmenter encore l'inquiétude de ses amis à son égard. Il lui avait tous terriblement manqué. Elle aurait dû venir les trouver au lieu de se porter seule au secours de Natsu mais, pressée par la panique, elle n'avait pas réfléchie, craignant de perdre son mage de feu qui, d'une certaine façon, était déjà perdu lorsqu'elle était arrivé, l'entraînant dans sa chute vertigineuse dont ni l'un ni l'autre ne ressorti indemne.

\- Nous n'avons plus le droit de faire de mission, souffla finalement Natsu.

Il était terrassé par cette nouvelle, accablé par la tristesse. Il ne se battrait plus aux cotés d'Erza, de Grey et de Wendy, et craignait que ce soit pour toujours. Les membres s'étaient attendu à ce que cela en soit ainsi mais ils ne pouvaient pas réprimer la tristesse qui paraît leurs traits tandis que Lucy menaçait de fondre en larme.

\- Lucy, nous paierons ton loyer pour toi.

La blonde secoua vigoureusement la tête. Elle ne voulait plus rien devoir à personne, elle ne voulait pas qu'une partie de la récompense de ses amis lui revienne alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait. Elle trouverait un travail et demanderait à sa logeuse un sursit en attendant d'être payée. Il était hors de question qu'elle devienne une assistée. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, elle était encore membre de Fairy Tail et les fées ne se laissaient pas abattre. Même s'il était difficile de se relever, la constellationiste y parviendrait, avec Natsu. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu, devenu complice d'un homicide, soudain bien plus connecté qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été avant.

\- On va rentrer, annonça sobrement le jeune homme.

C'était à croire qu'il ne ressentait plus rien tant sa voix était vide d'émotion. Personne ne protesta ni ne demanda où ils rentraient. Ils étaient tous tétanisés par l'angoisse, aplati par la tension. Natsu prit la main de Lucy sans vraiment chercher à la guider. Elle pouvait se dérober et rester si elle le voulait mais la jeune femme avait l'impression que si elle quittait son ami ne serait-ce qu'un instant, le monde allait s'effondrer, son crime allait la terrasser. Elle ne pouvait pas rester loin de lui et marcha à sa hauteur, serrant un peu plus Happy. Au milieu d'un silence général et totalement inhabituel pour Fairy Tail, ils quittèrent la guilde.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

 _Elle flottait dans une mer de sang, ses yeux noisettes écarquillés vers un ciel où flottait le visage d'un mage maudit, désormais mort. Il sourit, sadique._

 _\- C'est mon sang._

 _Sa voix retentit dans et hors de la tête de Lucy qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là._

 _\- C'est dans mon sang que tu te baignes, reprit-il._

 _La panique peignit les traits de la jeune femme, faisant rire le visage du mage mort. Lucy se débattit frénétiquement, se couvrant peu à peu de sang alors qu'elle se redressait. Peu importe où elle posait les yeux, elle voyait la même mer de sang, rouge rubis, et nul îlot pour y échapper. La respiration haletante, elle regarda ses mains avec horreur. Elle tenait la hache de Taurus, dégoulinante de sang. Alors qu'elle voulait la lâcher, la jeter le plus loin possible, elle n'y parvenait pas. Le rire du mage mort emplissait sa tête et lui donnait envie de hurler. Elle n'entendait plus rien que ce rire tonitruant, oppressant. Elle se sentait écrasée et se recroquevilla dans le sang, tentant de porter ses mains à sa tête. La hache était trop lourde. Le sol se déroba sous les pieds de la jeune femme. Elle voulut hurler, le cœur au bord de l'explosion mais le poids de l'arme remplit sa bouche d'un goût métallique. Le sang boucha son nez, l'empêchait de respirer. Le liquide poisseux se frayait un passage jusqu'aux poumons de Lucy. La jeune femme tentait vainement de respirer, cherchait de l'air alors que seul le sang l'entourait. LE mage mort hurlait de rire tandis que Lucy se noyait dans son sang._

Lucy se réveilla en sursaut, la sueur coulant sur son corps, les échos de son hurlement résonnant encore entre les murs de sa chambre. Haletante, elle repoussa sa couverture, se sentant fiévreuse. Elle avait chaud. Le goût du sang était encore sur sa langue. La jeune femme se leva, titubant jusqu'à la salle de bain. Le sang lui collait à la peau. Elle entra dans la baignoire et ouvrit le robinet. L'eau glacée la fit frissonner mais elle n'en tint pas compte. Sa nuisette lui connaît à la peau, épousant chaque forme de son corps. L'eau ne parvenait pas à laver le sang. Il lui collait à la peau, tâchait ses mains, tâchait son âme. Lucy saisit le savon, fébrile, et le frotta jusqu'à rougir son corps, jusqu'à déchirer sa nuisette, jusqu'à se faire mal, sans s'arrêter car le sang continuait de coller, de sécher, de s'incruster sur et en elle. Alors la jeune femme frottait encore et encore et encore, arrachant le tissus, arrachant sa peau sans enlever le sang, le faisant naître dans la douleur. Lucy hurlait, pleurait, cherchait à chasser son cauchemar. Elle se sentait souillée et laver ne changeait rien. Elle avait coupé un homme en deux, ôtée la vie et rien ne pourrait jamais lui enlever ce sourire ni sa culpabilité. Lucy cru entendre une voix qui lui disait d'arrêter mais elle n'en tint pas compte, l'esprit embrumé, croyant entendre des voix. Elle se sentait devenir folle. Deux bras l'emprisonnèrent, un corps se pressa contre son dos, un visage se nicha dans sa nuque, la faisant frissonner. Lucy ne bougea plus.

\- Je t'en prie arrête, murmura Natsu. Pourquoi tu te fais du mal comme ça ?

Il sentait la jeune femme trembler contre lui et refusait de la lâcher. Il était venu voir comment elle allait et il avait bien fait. Lucy lâcha le savon qui tomba au fond de la baignoire, les yeux écarquillés, fixant les tuyaux de la douche.

\- Il y avait du sang partout sur mon corps, son sang … Je nageais dedans et …

Elle ferma les yeux.

\- J'avais la hache de Taurus et je ne pouvais pas la lâcher et … et … et je me noyais dans le sang.

Lucy frissonna et se tut. Natsu la tenait toujours contre lui, ne sachant que dire mais s'il restait muet, il ferait encore plus de mal à son amie qui croirait que tout cela était vrai.

\- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

\- Mais …

\- Tu m'as sauvé, c'est tout ce qui compte. C'est tout ce qui doit compter.

Sans y croire, Lucy hocha la tête. Doucement, Natsu rompit l'étreinte et saisit une serviette posée non loin pour en entourer le corps de la blonde. Elle ne réagit pas. Il lui prit la main, en silence, et la fit sortir de la baignoire. Docile, Lucy le suivit. Son coup d'éclat semblait l'avoir vidé, elle ne réagissait plus. Le jeune homme la ramena dans sa chambre et la fit asseoir sur le lit. Elle s'y laissa tomber, remarquant à peine Happy qui venait chercher des caresses. Natsu fouillait la salle de bain à la recherche de produit pour soigner Lucy. Il souffrait de la voir aussi misérable, brisée. Elle était une coquille vide et il comprit qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être lui aussi détruit tant que Lucy n'irait pas mieux. Il fallait toujours un pilier, même s'il était branlant et instable. Natsu le serait et une fois son amie reconstruite, il pourrait s'effondrer. Pour elle, il tiendrait debout, même si ça faisait mal. Il revint vers Lucy avec de quoi la soigner. Doucement, il essuya ses plaies et les banda. Quand il eu finit, il retira la serviette et les lambeaux de la nuisette, évitant de s'attarder sur la nudité de son amie.

\- Il est encore tôt, rendors-toi.

Sans un mot, Lucy se glissa sous la couverture mais avant que Natsu face un seul geste, elle lui saisit le poignet. Surprit, le jeune homme l'observa. Elle avait les yeux noyés de larmes et la voix brisée :

\- Reste s'il te plaît.

\- Je n'irais pas là où tu n'es pas Lucy.


	6. Chapter 6

Natsu observait Lucy avec inquiétude. Elle dormait profondément, agitée dans son sommeil. Les morts la hantaient et le jeune homme ne pouvait rien faire. Il voulait entrer dans la tête de son amie pour la sauver. Tout était de sa faute. Il aurait dû être plus fort, il aurait dû la protéger. A cause de lui, tout le monde souffrait, que ce soit lui, Lucy, Happy, ou encore tous les membres de la guilde. C'était la première fois qu'il échouait une mission, qu'il était incapable de protéger ceux qu'il aimait. Roulé en boule contre la blonde, Happy roupillait. Il avait vu des horreurs sans pouvoir rien faire, impuissant. Natsu avait été stupide de croire qu'il pourrait vaincre seul un mage sociopathe. Un gémissement passa les lèvres de Lucy, attirant l'attention du jeune homme. Son cauchemar semblait empirer. Ne sachant que faire, Natsu avança une main hésitante qu'il posa sur la tête de son amie, caressant les cheveux blonds, doucement.

\- Chut Lucy, tout va bien, murmura-t-il.

Il était là. Perdue dans une mer de sang, Lucy pouvait sentir sa présence. Cela l'apaisait. Elle avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait lui arriver tant que Natsu serait avec elle. Une pensée sournoise lui murmurait qu'il n'avait pas pu se défendre la dernière fois, qu'il n'avait plus de magie et qu'elle avait dû tuer pour lui. La gorge serrée, la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle en voulait à son ami. A cause de lui, elle avait tué, meurtri son âme, noirci son cœur. Elle craignait de recommencer, elle craignait cette pulsion meurtrière qui l'avait animé. C'était à cause de Natsu. Lucy lui en voulait et culpabilisait pour cela. Il n'avait rien demandé, elle y était allé de son plein gré mais il lui fallait un coupable. Elle ne pouvait pas admettre qu'elle avait tué un homme de son propre chef. Quelque chose, quelqu'un l'y avait poussé et pour cela, le seul coupable qu'elle avait sous la main, c'était Natsu. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Il était là, assit sur une chaise à côté de son lit. Il était resté, comme elle lui avait demandé mais sa présence, à la fois apaisante et insupportable, soudain l'étouffait. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait. Elle désirait qu'il reste et qu'il parte, qu'il la laisse tranquille et qu'il s'occupe d'elle. Elle était complètement perdue, hagarde. Ses yeux balayèrent l'intérieur de sa chambre. Tout y était en place, il n'y avait rien qui manquait. Le monde continuait de tourner tandis qu'elle restait immobile au milieu de la foule en mouvement. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir avancer, figée. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un travail.

\- Il est quelle heure ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement rauque.  
\- Sept heures. Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi.

En haussant les épaules, la jeune femme se redressa, tenant contre son corps la couverture. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais autant dormir qu'avant, alors à quoi bon s'acharner à se coucher tôt quand ses rêves se résumaient à se noyer dans une mer de sang ? Son corps entier la faisait souffrir, vestiges de sa crise d'hystérie. Le silence régnait dans l'appartement. Un mince filet de lumière s'infiltrait entre les volets. Dehors, le jour se levait tout juste. Il semblait faire beau. Cette journée serait sûrement chaude. Happy dormait toujours remarqua Lucy, lové contre ses jambes. Elle ne voulait pas le réveiller. Natsu l'observait, inquiet. Elle lui jeta un regard suspicieux qui le blessa. Il ne comprit pas la raison de ce coup d'œil.

\- Est-ce tu veux bien me laisser m'habiller seule ?

Il l'avait vu nue, elle le savait mais à ce moment-là, elle n'était pas consciente de ce qui se passait. Maintenant qu'elle était un peu plus lucide, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit nue. Elle désirait observer les ravages qu'elle avait pu faire subir à son corps durant la nuit à cause du cauchemar. Surprit, Natsu hocha la tête sans un mot et quitta la pièce. Son inquiétude monta d'un cran lorsqu'il referma la porte. Laissez Lucy seule après ce qu'il l'avait vu faire à son propre corps le rendait anxieux. Elle risquait encore de se faire du mal et il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Il voulait la protéger, de lui, de n'importe qui, d'elle-même s'il le fallait mais sans la blesser plus, avec son accord. Là, elle ne voulait pas de sa présence. Bien que ça lui fasse mal, il pouvait le comprendre. Après ce qu'il l'avait forcé à faire pour le sauver, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. La rage contre lui-même lui fit serrer les poings et, de justesse, il se retint de donner un coup dans le mur.

Doucement, Lucy quitta son lit, essayant de ne pas réveiller Happy. Il semblait dormir profondément, sans rêve. Elle se demanda alors si les chats pouvaient rêver. Sûrement. Son miroir lui renvoya une image peu flatteuse. Ses cheveux blonds étaient emmêlés, ses yeux noisettes cernés, ses traits tirés et son corps un champ de bataille où les pansements et bandages se disputaient sa peau. En grimaçant, craignant ce qu'elle allait découvrir, Lucy les retira un à un, dévoilant des marques pas encore cicatrisées. Sa peau était plus rouge que blanche. Natsu avait sûrement nettoyé le sang. Elle avait frotté pour enlever le sang mais l'avait finalement fait couler, à croire qu'en ce moment, c'était son truc de vider les veines, que ce soit les siennes ou celles de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle soupira, prenant un gant qu'elle passa préalablement sous l'eau avant de nettoyer ses blessures. La douleur la faisait grimacer mais elle retenait le moindre gémissement. Il était hors de question d'alerter Natsu. Il débarquerait encore ici et elle ne voulait pas. Chaque mouvement tirait sur ses plaies, lui rappelant qu'elle était vivante tandis que le mage sociopathe, au lieu d'être jugé, était mort et bien mort, même pas enterré. Ils avaient quitté l'appartement en laissant en l'état, sans rien faire pour cacher leurs empreinte. S'ils étaient découverts, ils accepteraient leur châtiment mais personne n'était venu.

\- Lucy, tout va bien ?

De l'autre côté de la porte, Natsu s'inquiétait de ne rien entendre. La jeune femme poussa un soupir avant de rétorquer vertement que tout allait bien. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était en colère, ni même si c'était contre lui ou contre elle. Elle savait que son coupable ne tenait pas la route et cela l'énervait. Elle avait tué un homme et essayait de se persuader que ce n'était pas sa faute. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier. En s'habillant, elle réfléchissait. Il lui fallait un travail pour payer son loyer puisqu'il était hors de question qu'elle fasse des missions à la guilde. Mais qui prendrait une jeune femme qui avait tué quelqu'un ? Tant que personne ne savait, elle pouvait encore mentir, continuer à mentir, aux autres, à elle-même, faire semblant qu'elle n'avait rien fait, pendant quelques heures, le temps d'une journée de travail. Elle quitta sa salle de bain, sa chambre. Natsu attendait patiemment. Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant apprêté.

\- Où tu vas ?  
\- Trouver un travail. Il faut payer le loyer.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit super indiqué après …  
\- Lâche-moi Natsu ! Il me faut un travail, j'en ai besoin !  
\- Pour ton loyer ? Ou pour oublier ?

Elle serra la poings, une bouffée de colère l'envahissant. Il avait trouvé. Elle voulait un travail pour se plonger dedans et oublier. Ce n'était pas ça qui l'aiderait à aller mieux mais elle pouvait faire semblant que tout allait bien, elle le voulait.

\- Fous-moi la paix !

Sans attendre de réponse, elle quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte, faisant sursauter Natsu qui ne s'était pas attendu à une telle violence de la part de son amie. Elle allai mal, il le voyait mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour. C'était de sa faute.


End file.
